End of the World
End of the World '''is the ninth and final chapter of the '''Ogaji Rebirth series, as well as 24th chapter in the whole series. It focuses on the Ninja as a whole, and the main antagonist is Rapheil, King of the Oni. The Oni serve as this chapters villainous faction. Synopsis The Oni return to Ogaji to take back their son's land, and use Rapheil to get what they want and destroy Ogaji's balance for good. Plot Summary Raphael, the Master of Speed and Shadow, who was previously defeated by Chad back in Chapter 1, exists in the Ethereal Divide. There he is approached by an army of Oni, who claim he is their king. Since the beginning of ''Rebirth'', the Balance of Ogaji has faltered, and now that it is at an all time low, the Oni are ready to invade, to return to their son, Darius Dark's land. The Oni take Raphael back to Ogaji, and the millions of Oni take over the land. Meanwhile the Ninja attempt to stop them, but the Oni are far too powerful. The Oni reveal that their plan is to make it to the Oni Temple in order to find the Mask of Rapheil, and destroy Ogaji's Balance for good. The Ninja split into two teams, and follow the Oni through Prime Evaal's Eye in order to locate the temple. Along the way, Jordan and Nelly are brought to near death during a fight with the Oni, and Chad must choose which of his friends to save. When he choses Jordan, and let's Nelly die, he creates a rift between him and his friends. At the Oni Temple. Chad is overcome by power and rage, and fights with his remaining friends until they are all dead, believing them to be Oni in disguise, testing him. When he finds that that is not the case, he fights with the Oni army, defeating them and even Rapheil. He is filled with pride, fully believing he has defeated them for good, when Rapheil reveals that the truth is that Rapheil let him win, and now the real battle begins. Rapheil kills Chad, and obtains the Mask of Rapheil. The Oni have won. Ogaji has fallen, and the Elemental Masters are gone. Episodes Characters Protagonists The New Ninja of Ogaji * Chad Killian (Master of Amber and Golden Light, Master of the Dragonbone Blade) * Nelly (Master of Energy) * Trevor (Master of Lightning) * Sid Roothus (Master of Nature) * Sheila Robins (Queen of the Desert, Master of Steel) * Jordan Zezla (Master of Gravity and Sound) * G Frost (Earth-1, Master of Creation) Antagonists Oni (Era 2) * Rapheil, King of the Oni * Nightmarre * Oni Warrior * Oni Scout * Oni Ninja * Oni Archer * Oni Soldier * Omega (mentioned) Notes * This is the first chapter since Children of Creation where the big bad defeats the heroes in the end. Category:Rebirth Category:2019 Category:End of the World Category:Chapters Category:Series Finales